A New Job
by Osorkon
Summary: BuffyAngelStargate crossover. Set after the end of Buffy and Angel. Willow takes a job with Stargate Command. One day she sees a familiar face.


**A New Job**

Buffy/Angel/Stargate crossover. It takes place after the end of both Buffy and Angel. Willow gets a new job at Stargate Command where she sees a familiar face.

Usual disclaimer. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction. The rights to the characters etc belong to their creators, producers etc.

**Introduction**

After the destruction of Sunnydale Willow starts to lead a normal life and goes back to college. Away from the day to day pressures of the Hellmouth Willow finds herself grieving for Tara in a way that she has not done before.

After trying to help her move on Kennedy realises that Willow will not be able to move on, at least for the time being. Kennedy finds herself pulled away from Willow's side more and more by her slayer duties. Willow and Kennedy decide to break up but to keep in touch.

Willow completes her college education and graduates from college. She looks for a computer job. A recent incident at Stargate Command has resulted in the death of a number of staff. Others, horrified by the deaths of their friends and colleagues have resigned or taken medical leave.

Stargate Command find that they have to take on a number of civilian employees to replace their lost specialists as there are insufficient people of the right quality available in the armed services at short notice. Willow Rosenberg has long been on a government list of potential high flyers. On graduating from college she is offered a job at Stargate Command.

Willow settles into the job of computer analyst which means being 'in' on the Stargate secret but working from HQ and not going through the Stargate. She continues her witchcraft at home. She concentrates on finding ways to communicate with the dead, specifically Tara, so far without success.

Two months after Willow starts at the base problems develop in the Stargate. Difficulties have been experienced in keeping the gate open. The Stargate spontaneously disconnects after being open for about an hour at the same location. The Stargate can be redialled but there is a serious danger that anybody who is in transit at the time of disconnection will be lost. The spontaneous disconnection time is slowly reducing. If not cured the Stargate may be unusable in three months time.

* * *

Willow sat at a table in the canteen eating her lunch. She saw that her work colleague Jason Frayne was coming over to join her. Jason was very attracted to Willow who had not responded to his tentative approaches. Willow had only recently realised Jason's interest and had decided to put him right.

"May I?" asked Jason asking permission to join Willow.

"Oh sure," she replied. A nice guy Jason but he wouldn't have been my type even when I was interested in boys she thought. She wasn't relishing upsetting him as she wanted to keep him as a friend.

"You been roped into the late shift as well?" he asked. "They're still short of staff around this place."

"Uh no," replied Willow. "I can't. I've got something on."

"You're always so serious. Is there a Willow Lite?" he joked hoping he could cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Jason, I've been so busy lately," explained Willow and so unsuccessful she mentally added. There must be something else I haven't tried she thought.

She's away again thought Jason who was becoming familiar with Willow's little silences. "Lighten up a little," he suggested. "We're both off Sunday. What say we drive up into the mountains Sunday morning, make a day of it? It'll be fun."

"Uh no, I'm afraid I can't make Sunday," replied Willow.

"If you've got to go to church first we can meet up after," he suggested.

Uh, no," explained Willow. "Not church. I'm uh Jewish. Not practicing, but not a Christian either. It's just that...Look Jason, uh, you're a nice guy, and I like you as a friend," she began.

"Just not that sort of friend huh," he continued knowing a brush off when he heard one.

"I'm gay. I don't date boys," she said.

"Oh," said Jason, completely taken by surprise. "Guess I must look pretty stupid to you, you hating men and all."

"That's a myth Jason," said Willow. "I don't hate men. Gay women don't hate men. I have good friends who are men. You're my friend. It's just that I fell in love with another woman. I still love her."

"You live with another woman?" asked Jason. Am I really dumb he was thinking? Is there some way I'm meant to be able to tell because I didn't think hot babes like Willow were meant to be gay.

"She died," said Willow. "I'm in mourning."

"Oh," said Jason now feeling really stupid. "Now that, I should have realised. There's enough people around here in mourning. I just didn't think, you being one of the newcomers and all."

"There's no reason why you...," began Willow who then abruptly broke off. "Who's that with Major Carter?" Samantha Carter was showing another woman around the base and they were passing through the canteen on the way to the conference room.

Jason turned in his seat. "That must be the latest physicist they've got in to look over the Stargate," he said. "Burke, no Burkle yes Winifred Burkle. Ever heard of her?"

"Oh yes," said Willow getting up. "I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later Jason." With that she hurried off after the two women who had now left the room.

"Seen somebody you like, Willow?" muttered Jason to himself. "If somebody who looks like that Winifred Burkle's gay as well I might as well give up...or have the operation."

* * *

In the conference room General Hammond sat at the head of the table. SG1, apart from Sam were sat at the table to his left. Also present to the General's right were General Carter and Tash'k, a female Tok'ra colleague of his. When Sam and Fred arrived in the room they all stood up and Sam made the introductions.

"Thank you for coming Miss Burkle," said General Hammond shaking her hand. "I know you've only just arrived but I understand Major Carter let you have some briefing notes a few days ago. I wonder if you have any preliminary thoughts on our problem."

"What the General's saying is, is it a waste of time you being here or do you think you can be of some use?" asked Jack O'Neill in his usual blunt manner. "Do you think you can come up with something that everybody else has missed?"

"Uh, sorry for the colonel's rudeness," said Daniel Jackson quickly. "But time is pressing and unfortunately a lot of it has been wasted by people who it turned out had no idea what to do."

"That's OK," said Fred with her usual nervous smile. "I understand the urgency from the notes. I think I have some idea as to what's up. I don't think I'll be wasting your time but I'd like to have a close look at the Stargate first to be sure."

"Take as long as you need," said Sam with a glare at Jack. "It not as if we've got anything else to try. We've just about done everything we could think of."

Suddenly Fred turned round to see that Willow has come into the room behind her.

"Willow," she said happily. "I didn't know you were here."

"You know Willow?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid you don't have clearance to attend this meeting Miss Rosenberg," said General Hammond. "You have to leave. You can meet up with Miss Burkle later before she goes."

"Isn't there meant to be a guard on that door George?" said General Carter to General Hammond.

"Who are you?" asked Willow staring straight at Fred.

* * *

Fred started to go towards Willow. "Willow it's me, Fred," she said.

"Thicken!" said Willow circling her right hand. Fred came to a sudden halt. Everybody seated now jumped to their feet except General Hammond. The general picked up the phone in front of him but the phone suddenly shattered when Willow snapped her fingers. The General now got to his feet as well.

"What the hell?" demanded Jack O'Neill.

"Close!" commanded Willow and the shutters on the windows of the conference room closed, shutting off the people in the room from the sight of people outside. SGI and the Tok'ra tried to move towards Willow but could not get past the invisible barrier that she had magically erected.

"You're not Fred," said Willow still staring at Fred. "Who are you. What are you?"

"It's funny you should ask that, " said Daniel Jackson.

"She's not a Goa'uld," said Teal'c.

"Neither of them are Goa'uld, said Tash'k.

"I'm human," said Willow. "That, that thing pretending to be Fred is not." SG-1 and the others moved away from Fred and looked back and forth from her to Willow.

"You're the one who's pulling all the tricks Willow," said Fred, now sounding very cold and un-Fred-like.

"Do you want me to pull a few more?" asked Willow. "Do you want me to pull the answers from you?" I'm not losing another friend thought Willow. Not another one.

Jack pulled a gun from out of a desk drawer. He pointed it at Willow. "I don't know if you can stop a bullet but..."

"Hot!" commanded Willow and Jack screamed and dropped the gun. He shook his hand in pain. "Rats!" Willow shook as she struggled to control herself. The production of a gun had produced a strong reaction in her, bringing back the worse day of her life, but at last she managed to keep control.

Suddenly Fred changed into Illyria. "I'm Illyria, but I'm Fred as well, when I want to be."

"You're not Fred!" said Willow refusing to accept what Illyria claimed. "What happened to her?"

"I absorbed her," said Illyria.

"So what world do you come from?" asked Sam, ever the scientist.

"And how did you get here?" asked General Hammond.

"I'm..."

"One of the old ones," completed Willow remembering the name Illyria and where she had read it.

"One of the ancients?" asked Daniel excited. "Is that what you are?"

"She doesn't look that old," said Jack sarcastically. Still looks like Fred he thought, well Fred with dreadful blue hair and a really silly but hot costume.

"What do you mean absorbed?" asked General Carter.

"I intend you no harm," said Illyria directing her remarks to Willow who she took to be the most dangerous one present. In fact Illyria didn't know how dangerous Willow was. She had already exhibited more power than her Fred memories ever knew about. Her memories told her Willow was a witch. Either she was something more or she was a very powerful witch indeed. "I intended Fred no harm. She was nearest when I awoke. What happened was automatic."

"Bring her back," demanded Willow. "Bring back the real Fred. I'm not losing any more friends."

"I can't," explained Illyria. "Fred is a part of me. I have no power to change that."

"Well perhaps I can," said Willow.

"This sounds an awful lot like Goa'uld possession to me," said Sam to her father.

"That's just what I was thinking," put in General Hammond.

"She's not a Goa'uld," said Willow who knew about Goa'uld from her time working for the Stargate Project. "She's much older than the Goa'uld. You're from this world aren't you?"

"I slept for a long time," said Illyria. "Too long. I awoke to find myself part of somebody else's plots and plans."

"Wolfram and Hart?" asked Willow

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"You know them of course," said Illyria, her attention and remarks still directed at Willow. "They'll not bother me again now."

"So what happened to Angel, Wesley and the others. I know about Cordelia," asked Willow.

"Wesley died at the hands of Wolfram and Hart, friends of Wolfram and Hart," said Illyria. "Of the others I don't know. We went our separate ways."

Another one gone thought Willow. She suddenly realised that she had been hiding. Hiding from the fight whilst others had been dieing. No more she thought, no more. "The list gets longer and longer. Give me one good reason not to kill you," she said.

"Death is never the end. I can help you talk to your friends again," said Illyria. "To Tara." she added.

"Before you uh, ladies adjourn to kill each other, talk to the dead or whatever," asked Jack O'Neill. "Have either of you any idea how to fix our Stargate?"

"Willow is the cause of your problem," said Illyria.

"What?" said Sam.

"What's wrong with the Stargate?" asked Willow.

"It keeps cutting out, breaking the connection," said Sam. "We can only keep a connection with another world for about forty minutes at a time now and it's getting worse."

"The device uses Blue Energy," said Illyria.

"Oh," said Willow. They should have let me look at it she thought. They never even told me there was something wrong. Typical military mind. Keep everything a secret. I should never have come here. "You won't have any more trouble with it once I leave here."

"What's Blue Energy?" asked Sam looking around the room and getting blank looks from everybody including her father and the other Tok'ra.

"It's what witches and sorcerers use. It's what I use," Willow explained. "I'm a witch. I've been working on a project whilst I've been here. My witchcraft must have been interfering with the Stargate. It'll be OK once I leave town."

"Witchcraft?" asked Jack O'Neill very sceptically.

Willow ignored him. "Why did you really come to see the Stargate?" she asked Illyria.

"I was asked, Fred was asked," explained Illyria, "and Fred wanted to come. When I'm Fred I'm really Fred although I never forget who else I am."

Willow walked forward and took Illyria's hand. "Let's go. I need to talk to you about Tara." Abruptly the two women vanished. This produced a sudden rush of wind which buffeted everybody briefly. Everybody left in the room looked at each other.

General Hammond rushed out of the room. The others turned back to the table and took their seats. After a brief interval General Hammond came back into the room. "I've set off a security alert but I don't expect it'll do any good," he said. "Any ideas anybody?"

"Willow is a witch," began Teal'c. "There are witches amongst my people although never one so powerful. I recall Daniel Jackson telling me that there were no witches amongst your people. Obviously he was in error."

"To quote a famous tennis player," said Jack O'Neill. "You cannot be serious."

"There are stories of witchcraft on many worlds," said General Carter's symbiote speaking through him. "The Tok'ra try to keep an open mind on the subject."

"It is the nature of such a phenomenon to be resistant to scientific proof," added Tash'k.

"Sam, you know Willow," asked Daniel. "Didn't you interview her?"

"Yes," added General Hammond. "What can you tell us about her?"

"Well," began Sam. "She's just out of college, brilliant student in all areas. A wiz at computers...sorry, no pun intended. Mother's a professor. Comes from California, Jewish, I think she's got an uncle who's a rabbi, oh and she's gay but her partner died a while back."

"That would be the Tara she mentioned," commented Daniel.

"You've got to be kidding," said Jack. "A gay, Jewish witch. Willow the witch?"

"She seems to be completely human," said General Carter. "It should be easy enough to check out a background like that."

"Unless she faked it with her magic," suggested Daniel.

"OK, I'll get somebody checking out Miss Rosenberg," said General Hammond. "What about the other...woman?"

"Yeah, what's an old one?" asked Jack. Nobody had any suggestions. She certainly didn't seem to have any connections to the ancients,

"Well, I'll have Winifred Burkle and the name Illyria checked out as well," said General Hammond.

"Add Wolfram and Hart to that list," suggested Daniel.

"And I'll see if the Stargate's now back to normal," said Sam getting up and leaving the room.

"General Hammond," asked Teal'c

"Teal'c?" responded the General.

"Neither of the two beings that were here did any harm to us nor caused any real damage," he began.

"Hey!" said Jack holding up his still sore hand.

"Your point being?" asked the General.

"It is possible from all that has been said that they are both from this world," Teal'c continued. "If either or both of them were to assist us they would make powerful allies against the Goa'uld."

"Miss Burkle, or Illyria as she became, didn't actually do anything aside from changing herself," said General Carter.

"But neither of them seemed to be certain of the outcome if it came to a conflict," replied Teal'c. "I would suggest that Illyria may be at least as powerful as the witch."

"And there may be others," put in Daniel. "There have been stories of witches all round the world for centuries. If there really is one witch there'll certainly be others."

"So you're saying we should recruit witches," said Jack. "Oh boy!"

"OK, but how do we go about it?" wondered General Hammond. "Doctor Jackson, I'm giving you the job of coming up with a way to do just that. But we'll need to think this through before we do anything."

"Yeah, we don't want any warty nosed ones," said Jack. "Just the good looking ones like Willow, except of the non-gay variety."

----------End----------


End file.
